


the sin, the sin

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Objectification, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Teasing, a dash, but like, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: The words are spoken clearly, not brought about in a rush, but flowing out of Doflamingo as if he’s reciting poetry. And Law, as much as he doesn’t want to admit, is deeply moved by it.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	the sin, the sin

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a Very slight break with my lovely WIP to bring you this filth. I have been desperately repressing my urge of smut writing, but I'm on a Doflaw binge atm so this is utterly indulgent

“Is he in?” 

The receptionist looks up at him from over her glasses, pale green hair slipping on her padded shoulders as she flicks a pen in her hand like she has nothing better to do. 

“He’s currently in a meeting right now.” 

Perfect. 

That’s all Law needs to know. 

Monet doesn’t try to stop him when he throws open the oak doors, they close softly behind him and Law takes in the smell of pine and bergamot. The man's office hasn’t changed one bit. It still looks the same exact way it did when they first got together and Law would make any excuse to come up here to see the blonde. 

The reason for his visit is a bit of a selfish one. But Doflamingo is every inch of an egocentric, so the raven doesn’t put much thought into pleasing himself for once, though, if things go as planned, this visit will be beneficial to them both. 

Law walks to the mahogany desk, contemplating the many ways he could surprise the businessman. There were so many choices. He could wait for him in his own chair, the leather is such an exquisite feeling, but it would be nice hiding in the open crevice under his desk. Surprising Doflamingo is always a treat because nothing ever rattles him, the man is stoic as all hell, but that will surely change today. He’s going to get surprised either way because Law never told him he was coming, and it’s been _such_ a long time since they’ve last seen each other. 

With that thought in mind Law deposits his trench coat on the rack, toeing his shoes and socks off, he reaches into the pocket of the coat and then walks back to the desk. Really, Law has never put so much thought into pleasing others, but Doflamingo is wondrous. When the man actually gave him a sliver of his attention, he was instantly smitten. And easy, oh god was he easy. 

But he was weak for that salacious grin, the confident offer of leaving that boring gala. Law was quick to accept, mostly because the blonde said it in a way, that if Law disagreed, there’d be countless others who _would_ agree. But he accepted mainly because the way he wore that Dior suit, the sight of that black clashing with tanned skin, how tall and otherworldly he looked standing before Law. Well, Law was putty in his hands. Right from the very start. 

It’s when Law is settling on the desk, biting his lip to hold in his whimper at the position, fingers working deftly in their task. That he hears the unmistakable sounds of Doflamingo’s laugh, as carefree and loud as ever. Law’s heart jumps a little in his chest, the beatings of it trickling down to his ribcage, to the most sensitive part of him. 

For one quick second Law remembers that he hadn’t told Monet to _not_ tell Doflamingo he was here, and he desperately hopes she doesn’t spill it. Anticipation runs through his veins, the sweet sensation of adrenaline clogging up his mind, sweat already sticking to his skin even if the room is cool. Law hears another voice that only adds to his nervousness, making him fidget on spot. It shouldn’t take Doflamingo this long to get to his own office in the first place, maybe that other voice is coming in here with him. 

Law bites his lip, weighing his options, and settles for the best solution just as that door is being swung open. _Goddamnit_. Law freezes in his spot when the outline of his lover shows in the doorway, he’s not looking into the room, but talking to somebody behind him. Which means he’s coming in alone. Law relaxes back onto the wood, listening to the low drawl of Doflamingo speak about business dealings Law could give less of a shit about. 

“I assume you know the proper person to talk to.” 

Slender fingers curl around the wood, body ordained in an impeccably fitted red suit. 

“But of course.” The man on the other side says. 

Law’s appreciative of Doflamingo’s size at any given moment, but right now he’s downright grateful for it. He doesn’t mind showing himself off, especially if it’s for the blonde, he’d salivate at any opportunity that presents how good he can be for Doflamingo in front of an audience. But that’s only when he’s prepared for it. Right now, he’s not prepared, and he’s utterly horny and it’s been so fucking long since he’s seen him damnit. 

“If they need a bit of _motivation_ , do let me know.” Doflamingo’s tone rings with an icy threat, and the angle at which Law sees his smile gives him such a sinister glow. 

The blonde doesn’t wait for a response, the words were spoken loud and clear, if you were to ask Law. He bites his lip just as Doflamingo turns around, pausing in the threshold. His lover may have those godforsaken glasses on, but Law knows very well he’s trailing them up and down his body, stopping at certain spots that garner more attention than the rest. 

Doflamingo remains as impassive as ever, but he does step inside of the office, kicking the door shut behind him. It vibrates along the walls, an undercurrent of electricity under these hardwood floors, connecting he and Doflamingo to each other. Law refrains from covering himself, knowing the older would have none of that, and instead sits still. 

“What a perfect little surprise.” Doflamingo hums, finally taking the steps forward to get to him. 

“I was missing you.” Law doesn’t bother beating around the bush. It’s clear he’s surprised him so he might as well lay it on thick, the blonde is absolutely weak whenever he’s all sweet and docile. 

“Is that right?” 

Law leans his head back when Doflamingo stops in front of him. The gold buttons on his suit glinting in the sunlight, beckoning Law closer so he can get what he wants. His covered legs slide against the wood and he rises on his knees in front of Doflamingo. 

“You’ve been neglecting your duties.” Law purrs, twisting his red tie around his hand to yank at it. 

“You’re just a little too greedy,” Doflamingo says, and he’s right, but who can blame Law. 

The blonde easily untwists his hand from his tie, glancing at him sideways as he travels around the desk. Law follows him, hands splayed out and crawling until he’s facing Doflamingo who’s now sitting back in his leather-bound chair. Even if he’s at a higher height than him it’s clear who’s in control. The fact that Law caught him off-guard means nothing in the eyes of a man who has more worth than the weight of gold. It gives him a thrill testing those boundaries. 

“If I had known you’d be this busy as a lover I would have gone for someone else.” Law knows perfectly well what he’s implying, and with the clear disapproval that crosses Doflamingo’s features, he’s well aware of it also. 

Law swings his legs out from under him, crossing them in front of the blonde, the sheer black thigh highs melting gorgeously against his skin. He brings the point of one foot to Doflamingo’s chest, squirming on the spot when he gazes down at it. The man hates being put in a position that tests his self-control and Law plans on exploiting that dearly. 

“All the offers I get,” Law muses, running his toe down the front of his chest, nudging one of the expensive buttons, “you know how drunkards get when they see a fine man in uniform.” 

Which is certainly true. Law has had his fair share of disgusting offers from people who come into the emergency room with undistinguishable injuries and how exactly they got them. The alcohol still laced on their tongue as they try to sweet talk him. Luckily, he’s immune. Doflamingo doesn’t have to know that though. 

“I bet they’d fuck me good,” Law wonders out loud, smiling in delight when Doflamingo’s hand twitches on the armrest, “the way I _need_.” 

Law digs the sole of his foot onto Doflamingo’s pristine suitcoat, whose lips are curling up into a wicked grin. His fingers grab around Law’s ankle, the touch soft but the danger in that smile could cut stone. 

“You’re a fucking _slut_.” Doflamingo croons. 

Law leans back on his hands, pressing his other foot against Doflamingo’s knee and he rocks forward on the desk, not trying the least bit to hide his moan. 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me daddy.” 

The movement is quick, Doflamingo easily changing their position. Law’s back clashes against the hard surface and he lets out a groan of surprise, his ankle is still in Doflamingo’s hand and he spreads his leg out wide enough to feel the pleasurable ache in his joints and muscles. His other leg is trapped between the desk and Doflamingo’s body, rendering him immobile, and Law swells up even more in the satin that’s covering him. 

“You’re just a naïve little boy,” Doflamingo spits out, “talking to me like that.” 

Their noses are almost touching, he’s close enough to where he smells his aftershave, his cologne, the subtle hints of his shampoo. Every one of his senses are completely honed in on the being pinning him to his desk and Law fucking loves it, loves when Doflamingo uses his weight against him. Oh, he’s so big, so immense. Law is nothing but a slave for it. 

“Are you going to put me in my place?” Fuck, he already sounds wrecked. 

Doflamingo lets out an uninterested sound, like the thought of fucking Law into this desk never even crossed his mind. He tries to squirm, but the bigger man just drops more of his weight on top of him and his gut swoops. 

“All of these men I have here, and you’re asking _me_ that.” 

Law’s eyes widen at his retort, but Doflamingo looks very much serious. 

“You can have your pick at any of them kitten,” Doflamingo drawls, “what’s stopping you. They’ll give you the fucking you _need_. Isn't that what you want?” 

Law tries not to show how the words affect him, but the blonde is humorless. This is Doflamingo conducting business, the cunning and ruthless billionaire he’s heard countless stories about. The one that he’s spent close to a year with, has known him well enough in the bedroom and out of, but _this_ side is not one he’s ever seen before. 

Law shrinks back, but it seems that was the wrong move because Doflamingo’s grin in return is blinding, his fingers dig into the flesh of his ankle spreading his leg wider as if it’s not fucking splayed far enough. 

“I bet they’d fuck you good.” Law’s words are repeated back to him with meticulous intent and his face burns in humiliation, “you’re such an easy little fuck. You would try to deny it, but you’d gladly let all those men use you.” 

The words are spoken clearly, not brought about in a rush, but flowing out of Doflamingo as if he’s reciting poetry. And Law, as much as he doesn’t want to admit, is deeply moved by it. Each letter has a string attached that glides under his skin, strung along by Doflamingo who is the master, the puppeteer who knows exactly how to play Law. 

“You had so much to say before, why are you quiet now kitten,” Doflamingo furrows his eyebrows as if he’s truly worried, but that giddy undertone isn’t lost on him, “it sounds enticing doesn’t it.” 

Law imagines it would be. Doflamingo sitting back while he lets his employees take turns on him, fuck Law is insane for even thinking about it. He knows the blonde would never share him in that way, he’s much too greedy, but the _thought_. The vivid fantasy Law gets of his fucked-out reflection in those glasses as his lover watches him get used like a toy, it makes his chest heave, fingers slipping on smooth mahogany. 

“But I’d never let anybody touch you.” 

Raw possessiveness, those strings singeing against Law’s skin, tightening when Doflamingo noses his way under his jaw. His body falls pliant when he bites his flesh, and he tips his head back in a silent plea for more. 

“I won’t let anybody have you, I’ll fucking ruin you for anyone else.” Doflamingo murmurs so sweetly against his clavicle. 

“You promise.” Law breathes out, raising his chest up when Doflamingo’s tongue trails down, close to the outer edge of his tattoo. 

“I’ll die before I give you up.” 

Law wants to berate the man, scold him for even saying something like that, but his words get punched out in a moan when Doflamingo latches onto the bud of one nipple. His tongue licks and swirls around the sensitive nub, running it between his teeth until Law is whimpering, whining loudly when he clamps down on it. His cock twitches in the panties he’s wearing, the satin becoming cool because of his precum. 

“I can’t believe you fucking came here dressed like this.” Doflamingo mutters when he pulls back. He's displeased and it shows, but it does nothing but make Law delighted. 

“Actually,” Law says breathlessly, “I was wearing the trench coat, didn’t put the stockings on until I was on your desk.” 

“You tease me.” Doflamingo’s finger slips under the lace that’s snug around his thigh, “I’ll have to get you a garter belt. I bet you’ll look regal decked out in lingerie.” 

Law chokes out a moan when Doflamingo pinches his skin, pulling back. He feels utterly bare without his touch, the heat and weight of his body now gone, but the way he’s gazing down on him makes him feel alight. 

“Monarchial,” Doflamingo drawls. 

It’s just a simple pair of thigh highs and satin panties, but the way Doflamingo is giving Law accolades, you would have thought he was clad in _gold_. Fit for a throne. 

“Turn over for me.” 

Law doesn’t even think twice when Doflamingo spews out the command, but if he had he would have fought back, but his defenses were broken down since the first time the man touched him. Law easily flips over, presses his cheek onto the desk, watching the clouds move by outside of the floor to ceiling windows. 

They’re so high up, so far from the realities of life, they’re teetering, touching stars. And when Doflamingo trails a finger down his spine, then up, Law nearly feels like one. His chest sinks onto the surface, arching his back some more, sticking his ass out in invitation. 

“Exquisite,” Doflamingo praises, laying the flat of his palm in between Law’s shoulder blades, “hold onto the desk.” 

Law brings his hands out from under him, stretching them forward until his fingers are curling over the desk. 

“You must’ve wanted this badly,” Doflamingo observes, “you’re not fighting the way you usually like to.” 

Law spreads his legs wider when the blonde palms his covered ass, biting his lip in anticipation. 

“Though I must say I do like you like this.” 

As if to emphasize his point, Doflamingo rubs his ass some more before latching his thumb onto the delicate material. Law bites his lip hard when the band of the panties digs into one side of his waist, Doflamingo easily ripping them. They get tossed aside and he hums in surprise, fingers trailing around the plug in his ass. 

“Look at that, all submissive and stretched out for me. This is how you should _always_ be.” 

Law mewls when Doflamingo smacks the toy, muffling the sound by latching his teeth onto his arm. The man lets out a sound of interest, fingers curving around the circular base, twisting and pushing it in deeper. Law’s cock twitches between his legs and he rocks back for more, biting his arm harder when Doflamingo tugs it out a little. The toy squelches obscenely, and his walls flutter. The biggest part of it stretches Law’s rim and the businessman just lets it fucking rest there, not giving him any type of stimulation. 

“Hold that there for me.” Doflamingo says, patting the fleshy part of his ass, “don’t drop it now.” 

Law releases the hold he had on his arm, looking indignantly over his shoulder. 

“Are you-” 

“Shut up.” 

Law’s mouth instantly snaps shut, falling back onto the surface of the desk when Doflamingo’s lips turn down at the backtalk. As much as he didn’t mind working the man up when he first got here, Law’s not about to let this chance slip passed him. There’s something extremely hot being an object here on the desk where his lover conducts business. 

This isn’t his bedroom, or his home office. It’s not Law’s own home or the office he has at the hospital. This is the place that Doflamingo owns, literally. The building that no man would ever dare try to trample. Every floor intimidatingly plastered with his last name. And Law had the audacity to prance in here and try to take him down a notch. 

Doflamingo rustles behind him and Law has no idea what he’s doing or looking for, focused intently on keeping the toy in place. It’s a humiliating position, bent over without a hint of shame, the plug set where it could either sink back inside of him or fall out if he doesn’t give it proper attention. 

“I must say kitty,” Doflamingo muses, “it’s a sight watching you work for it.” 

Fucking sadistic bastard. 

If Law told him that would he fuck him harder? Oh, he bets that he would. Doflamingo wouldn’t hold back on him at all. 

Doflamingo, on the other hand, has a different task in mind because he snatches the toy out. Law sobs as the metal clatters on the floor and then a hand is yanking his hair back. His throat works around a moan, back arching in a painful position, but Doflamingo is pressing up against him. Law’s mouth slackens when the tip of his cock rubs the lube on his hole. 

“You’re such a dirty fucking boy.” Doflamingo drawls, voice wicked as hell. 

Law’s strands get tugged at the root and tears spring to his eyes, letting go of the desk to follow the harsh touch. Doflamingo chuckles along the shell of his ear and Law almost fucking loses it. 

“Get back here.” Doflamingo rasps, cock sinking inside of him. 

_Oh_. 

Law sags in the touch, letting himself be hauled back against Doflamingo’s chest, his cock slips in just a little bit further, stretching him wider and the sound he makes is debauched. Law scrambles on the tips of his toes when it feels like he’s suspended in the air, only being held up because of Doflamingo inside of him, the weight settled in his hair. But then the blonde is sitting back in his chair, and when Law follows suit the entirety of his cock drives into him. 

“ _Min_ -” 

Law’s wail gets cut off, head knocking forward when Doflamingo moves his hand in order to grasp his waist, and he starts up a brutal pace. He’s nothing but a featherweight, the man behind him- under him, easily lifting him up by his hips just to drop him back down. Law cries out, eyelashes matted with tears, very aware that anybody outside of the double doors will be able to hear him getting railed by their boss, but Law is mindless. 

Doflamingo hasn’t even begun to use him properly and he’s already fucked dumb, unable to do anything except spread his legs wider, grapple on his slacks. The fact that he didn’t get undressed, only threw off his suit coat, adds onto Law’s arousal. It makes him perfectly clear of his position. He knew it before, but having the man split him open with his cock while he’s stark naked, makes him so much more mindful. Keeps Law in the perfect headspace. 

“Already fucked dumb?” Doflamingo drives his hips up when he drags Law down again. 

And god Law loves this man. 

“You have such a nice hole,” fuck he’s not even breathless, meanwhile Law is _frazzled_ , barely even hanging on, “it loves me doesn’t it kitten?” 

“ _Daddy_.” 

Doflamingo groans at Law’s whine, fitting his chin over his shoulder. Law raises his head, looking through hazy eyes at the man that’s currently picking him apart and not even bothering to put him back together. 

“This is what you wanted yeah?” 

Law watches with rapturous eyes at the sweat lining his forehead, the furrowing of his eyebrows. Doflamingo’s sole purpose is to make good use of his hole, and he’s never felt more loved in his entire life. He’s the only object of this man’s attention right now and he feels higher than the pyramids, like if he only tried hard enough, he could reach those deities and knock each one off their throne. 

“Fuck,” Doflamingo mutters, bending down to sink his teeth into Law’s shoulder. 

Law’s head falls back, rolling his hips in circles. Shit. Doflamingo is so deep inside of him, the tip of his cock brushing teasingly against his prostate. Law rocks forward, gripping Doflamingo’s thighs tighter so he can ride him at a different angle. The blonde allows him, marks Law’s skin up with bruises- the blemish of his affection. One he wears proudly. 

“So good,” Law mutters, purposefully missing his own prostate just to drag this out, “you feel so good inside of me daddy.” 

Doflamingo’s fingers tighten around his waist, more bruises added. Law speeds up, grinding on top of the man until this expensive little chair is creaking and rocking forward with every single one of his movements. Doflamingo clamps down on his shoulder, hands halting him. He sits thickly inside of him, the length of his cock caressing his walls, pressed flush against him. There's nothing more exquisite than this, Law is convinced this must be what heaven feels like. 

“Close.” Doflamingo says against his skin, sighing roughly, and Law’s eyebrows jump up in surprise. 

It’s _rare_. Oh, this is such a rare moment. 

Usually it’s Doflamingo constantly bringing Law to the edge until he’s a blubbering mess, but here Doflamingo is almost tipping over before Law’s even close to orgasming. Seems he missed him just as much. 

Law sits perfectly still, relishing in the way Doflamingo is breathing raggedly, his leg twitching underneath him. And he clenches, moaning when nails dig into his skin in reflex. Law’s ass hugs around the length of Doflamingo’s sensitive member and he gasps out the sweetest sound. So soft as if he was trying to hide it, but he’s so clearly affected, and it makes Law feel _powerful_. 

Law turns, pressing his lips against the bigger man’s temple. 

“Is it too much for you daddy?” Law purrs, hips swiveling the slightest bit. 

Doflamingo’s forehead presses against his shoulder and once he starts, he can’t stop. These type of reactions from the incorrigible man is something that he’s never seen before, and he’s addicted. Law makes sure to keep his pace slow and neat, planting his feet firmly on the ground, clutching the arm rest. He pulls up until the tip of his cock is resting at his rim, and then rocks down, not stopping until his ass is flush against fabric. 

“Oh kitty,” Doflamingo chuckles breathlessly, hands flexing against his skin. 

Law does it against, his own cock jumping, bobbing heavily in the air. It’s flushed and aching to be touched, but Doflamingo and these sweet reactions are so much more important. Law rides him until his heart is clattering in his chest, sweat dripping down his forehead and mouth slack. Doflamingo switches between whimpers, guttural groans, legs twitching and fingers digging, but he keeps his forehead plastered against Law like that’s the only thing keeping him grounded. 

“The way you fuck me.” Doflamingo marvels and blood rushes south, “you fuck me so good kitty.” 

Fuck. 

Law’s rhythm stutters to a halt and both men gasp for air. God he can’t believe Doflamingo just said that, spoke it like Law was balls deep inside of _him_. _Fuck_. 

“Don’t stop,” Law clenches around him at the desperate tone, “I’m close, don’t stop.” 

Law’s body moves before he even thinks twice not to. Even when the man shows a sliver of servility, he’s still just as commanding, and it _still_ makes Law just as weak to please him. His calves are screaming at him to stop, thigh highs slipped down to his knees, knuckles turning damn near white at the grip he has on the chair, but he keeps on because Doflamingo is practically _begging_ him to. 

The lube squelches indecently every time Law drops down, the clear sounds of two people fucking in an office room. Law's balls pull up tautly and Doflamingo finally moves his head back. There’s a light sheen of sweat on his shoulder from where the man was hiding, and it sends goosebumps rising along his skin when the cool air of the room touches it. 

The chair snags when Doflamingo falls back against it, his shoe catching on one of the rolling wheels. Law's stomach lurches when it tips to the side, but then the blonde is grunting, planting his feet steadily against the floor. 

“Keep going.” Doflamingo urges, already thrusting up. 

Law wants to fucking tease him, tell him how damn _desperate_ he’s being, but when he glances behind him to see the blonde with his hair sticking up in different directions. Two buttons of his black shirt open, the tie hanging loosely around him, biting his pretty lips. Law’s rendered speechless. Doflamingo’s head is tilted back staring up at the ceiling, Adams apple bobbing when he swallows. Fucking _stunning_. 

Law doesn’t even have to do anything, Doflamingo chases his orgasm himself, rutting up into the velvety heat of him. His mouth drops open and his hips stutter, and Law watches it all. The clear indication of Doflamingo’s eyes rolling back, pushing as deep into him as he possibly can, until Law himself is gasping, and then he’s spilling inside of his hole. His eyes flutter at the intensity of it, Doflamingo’s essence filling him up. The blonde jerks underneath him, nails scraping the skin at his waist, and he’s pretty sure the indentions of them are now embedded in his skin. 

Doflamingo sags back against the chair when his orgasm passes, cock softening up inside of him, chest heaving and mouth wide open. Law did that, Law mentally made this sovereign man fall to his knees only because he was riding him. 

“God, I fucking love you.” Doflamingo says, voice all raspy and fucked out. 

Law’s chest tightens, features softening. He’s still very much hard and in need of coming, but such affections from the man are scarce, and it’s extraordinary. Priceless. Law can’t fucking believe this man loves _him_ when he could literally have anyone else. 

“I love you more.” 

Doflamingo looks to Law and he smiles softly. The raven leans forward, capturing his lover's lips in a sweet kiss that either one rarely ever indulge themselves in. And when they break away from each other, Law walks two tattooed fingers up his chest, dress shirt sticking against Doflamingo because of sweat, and he looks at him under his eyelashes. 

“Now bend me over this desk and clean up your mess.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is mocking, but he still pulls out carefully. Pressing Law face first onto the hardwood surface. The blonde makes up such a pretty sight falling on his knees behind him, not bothering to put himself back together, but more focused on worshipping his ass with greedy hands spreading him wide open. Law raises up on his elbows to look at him, and Doflamingo stops halfway, tongue already lolled out. 

“And make sure you do a good job so I can cum daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the little implication of 'strings' was very fitting. Also, I truly meant for this to come out so sweet but it's just not in my nature to. That red suit? Y'all know that gorgeously red suit Doflamingo was in once? Exactly.
> 
> And I'm closing my eyes at this ending. I ended this off so bad I hate my brain sometimes


End file.
